Hospital Room
by AnnaTB
Summary: Aquí empieza “Hospital Room”. Se trata de un recopilatorio de historias cortitas, oneshots, drabbles, como prefiráis nombrarlo. L&J. RHr. RT. HG: Todas esas cartas
1. Capaz de cogerla al vuelo

**Disclaimer válido para todas las historias: ninguno de los personajes son míos. Todos son de J.K.Rowling y por ellos ha cobrado un buen pastón, a diferencia de mí, así que pido amablemente que no me denuncie nadie por esto que estáis a punto de leer. **

**H O S P I T A L R O O M**

Aquí empieza "Hospital Room". Se trata de un recopilatorio de historias cortitas, one-shoots, drabbles, como prefiráis nombrarlo.

Habrá ratings de todo tipo, seréis avisados antes. También habrá estilos distintos, algunos más cortos, otros más largos… En fin, un poco de todo, en realidad, no es más que un revoltijo de todos los shoots a medio empezar que pululan en mi carpeta de documentos, en libretas desperdigadas y casi abandonadas o perdidas, en hojas de papel sueltas… He decidido que es hora ya de juntarlos todos y aquí estarán colgados.

**Quiero dedicárselo a mi hermana pequeña, la única que tengo, que ahora está en un hospital (de ahí viene el nombre del fic). Puedo imaginar perfectamente lo mucho que se estará aburriendo. Va por ella, porque ahora está enferma, por la angustia que pasé cuando mi madre me llamó para contármelo y porque… bueno, porque es mi hermana y no son necesarias las explicaciones.**

Espero que os guste:

**Capaz de cogerla al vuelo **

Esta es una de esas noches en las que el desespero te vence y acabas explotando. Una de esas noches en las que no puedes dormir, das vueltas y vueltas y te resulta imposible por lo que, a lo que acabas dándole vueltas es a tus problemas.

La pelirroja que se está mordiendo los labios con furia para acallar sus propios sollozos lo sabe. Tumbada boca arriba, las lágrimas ya hace rato que fluyen libres, bajando por sus pómulos, haciéndole cosquillas y siguiendo hasta el cuello, justo debajo de los lóbulos de las orejas, para aterrizar en su almohada, ya húmeda.

Llora, en silencio, quedamente, para que nadie se entere. Quiere llevar esto sola porque, piensa, dar explicaciones sería tremendamente engorroso y no tiene ningunas ganas de hacerlo.

Es por eso que ahora Lily Evans solloza contra su almohada, mordiéndola para evitar despertar a sus compañeras. Porque se le estaba haciendo todo una montaña y no lo puede soportar más. La bola es demasiado grande y terminará por aplastarla si no lo saca todo y lo sabe. Todo tiene un límite y, en realidad, ella hace tiempo que lo ha rebasado.

Potter.

Pe, o, te, te, e y erre. Son seis estúpidas letras que no hacen más que darle dolores de cabeza, cabreos monumentales y, para qué negarlo, noches de insomnio como esta misma, sin ir más lejos.

Y que, ahora, la están haciendo llorar.

Muerde la almohada con más fuerza, esperando a que su respiración se calme lo suficiente como para incorporarse silenciosamente y sin sollozos.

Llora por un chico que no ha hecho más que dedicarle todo tipo de burlas durante todo el tiempo que llevan conociéndose. Unas, las menos importantes, hechas directamente, comentarios sarcásticos, burlones, irónicos. La mayor parte de ellos, inocentes. Otros, ya más dolorosos, disfrazados de falsa declaración de amor. Esos eran los que hacían llorar a Lily, esos eran los que le hacían odiarle de esa forma.

Pero, más que nada, llora porque, todo lo que ha estado evitando durante este tiempo, ha sido imposible de evitar. Con sólo una sonrisa comprensiva y sorprendentemente madura, dirigida justo en el momento adecuado, Potter había logrado más atención de la pelirroja que con mil bromas distintas, dos mil discusiones o un millón de declaraciones en público y a viva voz.

Porque, a partir de ese momento, Lily no pudo evitar pensar que quizás no era tan malo. Que igual se equivocaba al juzgarlo de esa forma, al rechazarlo de plano, sin darse tiempo a conocerlo.

Lágrimas de amargura, contra ella misma. Esas dolían más que cualquiera otras, ahora Lily lo sabía. Mucho más que las de humillación. Ella nunca había llegado a pensar que podía defraudarse a sí misma y no alcanzaba a comprender que eso le estuviera doliendo tantísimo. Siempre preocupada por causar buena impresión, descuidó por completo su visión de su propio ser, se dejó a sí misma en un estricto segundo plano que no hacía otra cosa que mirar y callar. Enterró a parte de su conciencia al hacerlo. Y, ahora, desenterrada de nuevo, llora por sus equivocaciones.

Se incorpora, ya más calmada, y piensa que no es tan malo. Seguro que en pocos días se le pasa, al darle tanta importancia sólo está alargando ese tiempo de agonía. Tantea, a oscuras, por encima de su mesilla de noche, en busca de un paquete de pañuelos para secarse las lágrimas. No lo encuentra pero no importa, _las mangas del pijama también sirven para eso_, piensa, con una sonrisa más animada.

Pero cuando se tumba, esta vez de lado, nota su almohada húmeda y fría por sus propias lágrimas y no puede evitar volver a llorar. En silencio. No quiere despertar a nadie, se restriega los ojos, _parad ya, parad ya de llorar, por favor_.

Y, cuando por fin para, no puede dormir más. Desvelada por completo, sabe que seguir intentándolo sólo la pondrá más nerviosa y quiere afrontar el nuevo día con buen humor a pesar de todo.

Se levanta, se ducha, se viste, se arregla. Movimientos de autómata, haciéndolo prácticamente todo a oscuras, conoce a la perfección su habitación después de casi seis años viviendo en ella. Coge un cuaderno y un bolígrafo (jamás ha sabido desprenderse de ellos) y baja hacia la sala común.

Siempre le ha ido bien escribir sobre eso, era como vomitarlo todo, sacárselo de encima sin tener que recurrir a los oídos ajenos que, irremediablemente, desembocarían en consejos del tipo, "_yo si fuera tú…_" que no es que Lily no necesitara pero, sinceramente, prefería no escuchar.

Son las seis de la mañana pero alguien baja poco después de ella, libro en mano, con cara de sueño. Lily niega con la cabeza con una tenue sonrisa, _es Remus_, con Remus siempre se ha llevado de fábula, a pesar de sus amigos. Saludo en forma de movimiento de cabeza por parte de ambos, no hacen falta las palabras.

Las cicatrices de él y los ojos enrojecidos de ella lo dicen todo; si habían bajado había sido para lograr un poco de intimidad y, si no podían gozar de ella, al menos lo harían del silencio, imposible de obtener dentro de una habitación con tres adolescentes roncando o bien hablando en sueños.

El rasgado del bolígrafo de ella no interrumpe la lectura de él. Se complementan, Lily no entiende porqué ha tenido que caer con alguien como Potter en lugar de Remus. Pero ella misma se responde, con Remus no se complementan, no es verdad, son demasiado parecidos. Son los polos opuestos los que se atraen. Y, por desgracia, Potter y ella sí que son lo suficientemente distintos como para atraerse.

Suspiros de resignación que van saliendo de sus labios y llenan el silencio de la sala común por unos segundos. Él acaba levantando la cabeza, la curiosidad puede con él. Sin embargo, con sólo mirarla puede adivinar que el suyo es un mal de amores.

La mira, tan concentrada, escribiendo en ese cuaderno que, presupone, es su diario íntimo y, por las caras que va poniendo, lo que está garabateando en esas páginas son sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos. No piensa interrumpirla, debe entenderlo sola pero Remus sabe lo que le esta pasando por la cabeza y sonríe sincero. James lo ha logrado al fin, aunque no piensa mencionárselo ni loco, ni a ella ni a él. Todavía necesitan un tiempo ambos para comprenderlo.

Pero, ese espíritu salvaje que forma, irremediablemente, parte de él, ese arrojo que los merodeadores le han dado, esa sonrisa pícara que no puede evitar que curve sus labios… le incitan a hacer algo. Lo suelta, lo dice, levantándose en el proceso, yendo hacia las escaleras, para tener suficiente tiempo antes de que ella reaccione y pueda negarlo.

.- Lily, créeme, no es tan malo como tú te imaginas.-le dice, y, con paso calmado de alguien que acaba de quedarse aliviado con sus propias palabras, sube las escaleras silenciosamente, a despertar a sus amigos.

Pensativa, repite la frase dentro de su cabeza.

.- Ya lo sé…-murmura, segundos después de que los pasos del chico se hayan apagado ya por las escaleras de caracol.

No puede evitarlo ya, se ha dado cuenta. Ha caído, sin remedio alguno, ha caído y sólo una persona es capaz de cogerla al vuelo. El mismo idiota arrogante, engreído y gamberro que caza la snitch con una sonrisa burlona para después despeinarse a propósito, mirándola a ella.

Y una sonrisa tonta curva sus labios tras otro suspiro al oír los gritos de James y Sirius cuando Remus los despierta.

**FIN**

**¿Qué tal? Mal; bien; pasable; horrible; dedícate al parchís; déjalo, en serio, no es lo tuyo… Ya veis que os doy opciones para responderme, criticarme, felicitarme o hundirme en la más absoluta de las miserias. **

**Este es el primero de la serie, colgaré, como mínimo un par más. Si veo que no gustan, dejaré de hacerlo, lo prometo ;)**

**Besos a todos!**

**AnnaTB**


	2. Noches de Insomnio

**H O S P I T A L R O O M**

**Pareja: Ron/Hermione**

**Rating: ninguno.**

**Advertencias: palabras ¿malsonantes? Sip, puede que si que haya alguna xD**

**Noches de insomnio**

No puedo dormir. Merlín, esta es la peor tortura del mundo.

Dar vueltas y más vueltas en la cama es lo peor que puede pasarte. Las mantas te pesan, empiezan a darte calor. Te destapas pero al rato vuelves a tener frío. Miras al techo, cuentas las grietas pero nada… No te duermes ni por equivocación. Otra tanda de vueltas, ahora te quedas boca abajo. Y lo único que logras es una leve tortícolis que te va a dar la noche.

Cuentas ovejitas, vaquitas, sapitos, canguritos y hasta acromantulitas que saltan vallas para ver si así te duermes. Nanay, chico, esta noche la pasas en vela.

Te levantas y vas a por un vaso de agua porque, por mucho que digan, a ti eso de la leche calentita no te va. Descalzo, sorteas los calcetines, zapatos y tratas de no darte con un pie contra la pata de la mesa pero…

_Ouch!_ Justo en el meñique.

Sigues andando, cojeando mejor dicho, pero bajas las escaleras con sigilo, evitando esa que sabes que va a crujir nada más apoyarte pero…

_Ñyeeec._

Mierda, te has descontado.

Acabas de bajar las escaleras sin ningún otro percance y ahora avanzas hacia la cocina con una mano extendida hacia delante para evitar algún otro obstáculo. Pero, claro, no cuentas con "ese" taburete que, muy probablemente tu querido hermano (nótese el sarcasmo) Fred, ha dejado en medio del camino. Y justo te das en el mismo dedo que antes, para rematarlo.

Sigues, sin embargo, en busca de tu vaso de agua. Ya estás abajo y, aunque no te apetezca, vas a bebértelo después de todo lo que has pasado para llegar hasta él. Toda una odisea, por Merlín.

Y cuando ya has logrado tu cometido, decides que, para seguir dando vueltas como un imbécil cualquiera en tu cama, mejor te quedas en un sofá y así tienes la cocina más a mano, si, al final de todo, decides probar suerte con la leche calentita.

Pero, cuando parece que vas a dormirte, entre cojines tejidos por mamá Weasley, con la tenue calidez de las brasas aún calientes, vuelve a tu cabeza el verdadero motivo de tu insomnio.

Ella. Por supuesto que es por ella, ¿por quién sino?

Tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla es un suplicio. Y ya tienes diecisiete años pero eres incapaz de formular una frase coherente que pueda explicar lo que sientes. Sabes dónde duerme y, si te levantas temprano, incluso puedes verla en pijama, desayunando. Con ese pijama salpicado de fresas que le queda tan bien.

Piensas, y te das cuenta de que mañana no vas a poder verla así. No, porque vas a estar durmiendo hasta la hora de comer por culpa de este maldito insomnio. Y te da rabia porque ansías verla con carita de dormida y te encanta la forma en que arruga la nariz cuando bosteza sin querer.

Y piensas que te has vuelto totalmente imbécil y que, _joder_ _Ron,_ tú antes no eras así. Que ella te está cambiando, que te has vuelto majara.

Que estás enamorado como un idiota y ya veremos si algún día se te pasa.

Harry lo sabe ya. No ha hecho falta que se lo digas siquiera, lo ha sabido él solo, a pesar de todo lo que debe de estar rondándole por la cabeza. Aunque, piensas, igual es demasiado obvio. Quizás no le debe de haber costado demasiado atar cabos cuando te ha visto babear como un salido cuando os la cruzasteis ese día, cuando salía del baño después de la ducha, envuelta en esa minúscula toalla.

Muy probablemente hasta ella lo debe de saber.

Y, bueno, ahora que lo piensas, seguro que en realidad lo sabe todo dios y el único que se cree que va a seguir siendo un secreto mientras tú no decidas lo contrario, eres tú mismo.

Porque, estás seguro de ello, en ocasiones debes de ser tremendamente obvio. Como cuando en cuarto te pusiste hecho un basilisco porque ella había ido al baile con Vicky… ¡Suerte que no te enteraste al mismo tiempo que se habían besado! Morgana, Morganita, ¡vete tú a saber lo que habrías hecho!

Te levantas del sofá y te das unas vueltas por el salón, ya sin preocuparte por chocar contra nada; tus ojos se han acostumbrado ya a la oscuridad. Coges un libro raído pero desechas la idea de leer un poco: no es que no te guste pero no te apetece. En realidad, nada te apetece ahora. Estás desvelado y cabreado por estarlo, estás cansado de dar vueltas en la cama sin conciliar el sueño.

Sigues caminando sin rumbo, abres la puerta de la cocina y sigues, abres armarios, levantas tapas de las ollas que hay por allí pero lo dejas todo tal cual. Otra puerta, sales al patio.

Ahí todo cambia. La luz de la media luna alumbra el jardín mal cuidado y el balancín que se mece con una brisa invisible, cobijado bajo un árbol centenario. La hierba, con briznas desiguales, está fría, lo notas al contacto con las plantas de tus pies.

Sigues andando, despacito, para no tropezarte con ningún gnomo de estos que te pueden salir cuando menos te lo esperes. Vas directo al balancín, tienes ganas de oler el mimbre y de sentir los crujidos de éste bajo tu cuerpo. Quieres sentir la hierba rozando tus pies y tus tobillos al tiempo que te meces suavemente. Quieres, por una vez, abandonarte a la relajación, dejar que tus músculos dejen de estar permanentemente en tensión y, quizás, hasta logres dejar la mente en blanco un ratito.

Llegas y te sientas en el balancín, con el característico crujido del mimbre bajo tu peso. Mueves tu torso, hacia delante y hacia atrás para conseguir que las oxidadas argollas que sujetan el asiento, empiecen a balancearse, meciéndote.

Las briznas de hierba, tal y como querías, te acarician suavemente las plantas de los pies que, con cada roce, se estremecen involuntariamente, contagiando el escalofrío a todo el cuerpo a medida que éste avanza por la columna vertebral.

Poco a poco, te vas tumbando en el balancín que, una vez has dejado de moverte para que te meciera, va aminorando la velocidad de sus movimientos hasta que está casi parado. Y tú te vas sumiendo en una especie de sopor que te envuelve y te hace cerrar los ojitos antes de que un pensamiento coherente (como por ejemplo, el irte a la cama) pase por tu cabeza.

Despiertas, horas después, con la sensación de ser observado por alguien. Totalmente errónea porque, en cuanto logras abrir los ojos, no hay nadie a tu alrededor. Tratas de volver a cerrarlos, de envolverte en tus mantas y dar media vuelta en tu camita pero la cruda realidad se hace presente en forma de caída al suelo, gentileza del balancín Weasley.

Te das cuenta, tarde, de que estabas en el balancín del jardín de tu casa y no en tu cama que debe de estar tristemente desierta. Harry, supones, se habrá despertado ya y no te habrá visto. O no. Igual no se ha despertado porque… ¿_qué hora es_? No lo sabes pero tienes sueño y vuelves a tumbarte en el balancín, sin importarte tener los pies fríos o los rayos de luz que penetran tus párpados.

Bueno, dormir, lo que se dice dormir, no duermes. Básicamente, te es imposible siquiera intentarlo porque los gnomos que habitan tu jardín se han propuesto desquiciarte tirándote piedrecitas pequeñas o una especie de semillas condenadamente grandes que van justo a darte en toda la cabeza. Que puntería tienen los enanos.

Aunque no puedas dormir, piensas, al menos estás tumbado y en un lugar donde tu madre no entrará al grito de "¡Son las doce del mediodía, Ronald Weasley! ¿No piensas levantarte?" con esa voz que te martillea los sesos hasta convertirlos en puré. Al menos, te consuelas, aquí no va a encontrarte nadie en un buen rato.

O sí.

Oyes, a lo lejos, el sonido de unos pasos ligeramente amortiguados por la hierba. Te tensas todo, pensando en que, si Fred o George (o ambos) te pillan desprevenido, la cosa puede ser fatal. No tienes varita pero cuentas con el factor sorpresa así que, en cuanto notes un mínimo contacto, piensas levantarte de golpe y tumbar a quién sea, al suelo. Quizás pueda parecer algo paranoico pero es que, viviendo en esta casa, hace muchos años que dejaste de saber lo que es estar tranquilo y relajado durante mucho rato.

Los gnomos se alejan, al parecer, asustados por la presencia de alguno de los gemelos. O los que es peor, los dos. No te extraña, con la de jugarretas que les han hecho esos dos, es raro que sigan viviendo aquí… Una vez metieron un cargamento de explosivos del Doctor Filibuster dentro de los túneles que los gnomos cavan y salieron unos diez gnomos propulsados hacia el cielo a causa de la fuerza de la explosión.

Notas, por fin, una mano posándose delicadamente encima de tu hombro. Y, lejos de pensar que puedes estar equivocándote respecto a que sean tus hermanos, te mueves bruscamente, como un resorte, y coges la mano que te ha tocado para evitar que te haga algo que, tienes por seguro, no te va a gustar.

Pero, como siempre, te das cuenta demasiado tarde de que te has equivocado y de que la mano que has cogido bruscamente no es la de alguno de tus hermanos porque es más pequeña e infinitamente suave. Sin embargo, ya has cogido impulso y, aunque no vas a tirarla al suelo, la fuerza te lleva a tirarla encima del balancín. Es decir, encima de ti.

Te encuentras cara a cara con su rostro sorprendido y temes, por un instante, haberle hecho daño con tu brutalidad. Tu cara se enciende al notar su proximidad y balbuceas unas disculpas apenas audibles mientras te colocas de forma que podáis estar ambos sentados en lugar de estar tú tumbado y ella encima de ti.

.- Perdona, ¿te he hecho…? Oh, lo siento, soy…. Es que pensé que eras Fred y George.-consigues articular después de mucho balbuceo y con cara de, _lo sabes, lo sabes_, idiota integral extremadamente colorado.

.- No pasa nada, Ron.-dice ella, con una sonrisa encantadoramente sorprendida.

Hundes la cabeza entre los hombros, incapaz de mirarla. ¡Qué grandísimo idiota estás hecho, Ron Weasley!

.- ¿Te he hecho daño?-le preguntas, levantando la cabeza y mirándole a los ojos.

Ella parece atragantada. No, dice que no se lo has hecho y tu respiras aliviado. ¡Si es que mira que llegas a ser bruto, Ron!

.- ¿Qué hacías aquí durmiendo?-te pregunta, intrigada.

Te encoges de hombros. "No podía dormir", murmuras. Te fijas en que ella ya no lleva ese pijama de fresas sino que lleva un vestido veraniego que deja al descubierto gran parte de sus hombros ligeramente bronceados.

.- Tu madre ha preparado café.-dice, al fin.

Lo notas, está incómoda. Supones que es por tu proximidad y la imitas, poniéndote de pie y asintiendo, como aceptando su proposición.

.- Voy a ir primero a ducharme, a ver si así me despejo un poco.-murmuras, cuando llegas a la puerta de la cocina.

.- Claro.-contesta ella, como si se acabase de dar cuenta de que llegaban a la cocina.- Siento haberte despertado.-dice.- No era mi intención. Es que te vi des de la habitación de Ginny y…

Le dices que _no importa_ y con una sonrisa, te despides subiendo las escaleras. Sigues descalzo y, ahora sí, eres capaz de saltar el escalón que sabes que va a crujir sonoramente. Aciertas y sigues subiendo deprisa, llegas a tu cuarto, Harry aún duerme.

Enciendes la llave del agua caliente mientras sonríes, han sido unos minutos pero los has pasado junto a ella y eso para ti es suficiente.

Y piensas, ensanchando más aún tu sonrisa bobalicona: _¡Qué fácil es hacerte feliz, Ron Weasley!_

**FIN**

**Gracias a todos los que se han tomado las molestias de dejarme un comentario, os lo agradezco mucho!**

**Un beso!**

**AnnaTB**

**PD: si os gusta el R/Hr os recomiendo las historias de truchita, son estupendas. Deberíais pasaros, en serio, son preciosas y merecen muchísimo la pena. **


	3. Noches en Saturno

**···H O S P I T A L · R O O M···**

**Pareja: Ron/Hermione.**

**Rating: ninguno.**

**Advertencias: ninguna.**

**Noches en Saturno**

Todo es oscuro y difuso y apenas puede distinguir si hay una o más lunas en el cielo. No sabe en qué momento se han aparecido en Neptuno y, lo que es más importante, en qué instante la mano de Ron se ha posado en su cintura.

Apenas se oyen murmullos apagados de conversación, la música se introduce lentamente en su pecho y cada vez es más remota. Hace unos minutos que ya no oye el parqué bajo sus tacones y, en su lugar, nota como el césped se hunde un poquito bajo su peso, a cada paso que dan.

Hermione está ebria, trastabilla, murmura cosas inteligibles porque la lengua le tropieza en la boca y las palabras rebotan en los dientes, formando una sinfonía de murmullos y balbuceos que sólo ella puede entender en su cabeza.

.- No estamos en Neptuno, Hermione…-la tranquiliza él, todavía caminando a su lado.

El brazo desnudo le hace cosquillas en la espalda descubierta pero es cálido y se agradece el contraste con la fría humedad de la noche. Caminan despacio y Ron trata de que lo hagan lo más recto posible pero las piernas de Hermione van solas y, al final, su trayecto describe eses haciendo que, un camino lo suficientemente ancho, se les haga estrecho.

Cuando él la observa, no puede evitar dibujar una sonrisa tierna. El peinado se le ha desecho en mechones descontrolados, el tirante de la izquierda se le está resbalando por el hombro y a ella no parece importarle. Con la mirada perdida, el pelo alborotado y el vestido mal puesto, parece una muñeca antigua y despeinada, abandonada en un estante lleno de polvo y de infancia gastada, relegada a un melancólico segundo plano, tan sólo expuesta a los recuerdos. Su expresión es ausente y apenas se entera de nada porque sostiene que _claro que estamos en Neptuno, Ron, ¿es que no ves las lunas?_

Ron no ve las lunas. No hay más que una pero ella está convencida de que están las trece que hay en Neptuno y empieza a recitarlas _Náyade, Talasa, Despina, Galatea, Larisa, Próteo _otras cuatro con las que le tropieza la lengua_, Psámata, Trión y Nereida, ¿es que no las ves?_

No las ve, pero observa a la chica que, a medida que enumera las lunas de Neptuno con los ojos cerrados y el rostro sereno, las cuenta con los dedos y adopta esa pose repelente que tantos disgustos le costó en Hogwarts. Sonríe, porque sabe que no puede evitarlo, que está en su naturaleza haberse aprendido las más de sesenta lunas de Júpiter, las treinta y tres de Saturno, las veintisiete de Urano y las dos de Marte. Las aprendió en segundo año y todavía ahora las recuerda. Hermione Granger, aún con más cantidad de hidromiel de la que puede soportar en el cuerpo, sigue siendo Hermione Granger.

Hermione ha tenido que entrecerrar los ojos para ver la primera luna porque sabe que es la más pequeña de todas pero las ha contado y están las trece. No entiende porqué Ron no las ve. En realidad no entiende muchas cosas sobre Ron y eso, tratándose de ella, es extraño.

No entiende por qué está rodeando su cintura ni por qué sonríe de esa forma que, no sabe porqué, pero la irrita. No entiende por qué lo ve tan alto desde allí abajo ni por qué la americana de su traje está ahora sobre sus hombros si hacía un momento todavía la llevaba puesta. La verdad es que ya hace años que dejó de tratar de entenderle porque la exasperación a la que llegaba era demasiada cómo para llegar a una conclusión válida. La verdadera verdad es que cada vez dedica más tiempo en conocer a Ron Weasley aunque, posiblemente, sea de las pocas personas que lo conoce de verdad. Aún sin que ninguno de los dos lo sepa.

El camino que separa la fiesta de la Madriguera es algo tortuoso y para Ron no sería difícil recorrerlo en unas cuantas zancadas pero tiene que enfrentarse a él del brazo de una chica borracha y obstinada que se empeña en hacerle ver las trece lunas que, según ella, se suspenden en el cielo de Neptuno.

Los brazos de Hermione se libran del suyo con pasmosa facilidad teniendo en cuenta su estado de embriaguez cuando la chica se adelanta un par de pasos (ligeramente inestables) y empieza a señalar en el cielo, dibujando círculos con los dedos y describiendo lunas invisibles.

.- ¿No las ves? Quizás tengas que entrecerrar los ojos un poquito para ver Náyade, ésa cuesta un poco más de ver…-le dice, dando media vuelta, cuando ha terminado de señalarlas todas.

Con los brazos en jarras sobre su cintura y la chaqueta cubriendo sus hombros, forma una silueta extraña a contraluz. Ron tiene que esforzarse para no sonreír porque le gusta demasiado esa expresión enfurruñada de la chica y no quiere hacer que se enfade de verdad.

.- Hermione, estamos en la Tierra. Sólo hay una luna aquí y, ésta noche ni siquiera está entera… ¿La ves?- contesta él, señalando la media esfera perlada que ilumina tenuemente las praderas de Ottery St. Catchpole.

.- Oye Ron, en serio, esfuérzate un poco…-insiste ella, perdiendo ese tono ligeramente liviano que el hidromiel le ha dado.

Le coge una mano y, apuntándola hacia el cielo, señala las lunas inexistentes. El tacto es firme y Hermione tiene las manos un poco frías porque, aún siendo verano, la fría humedad cala en toda Inglaterra. Las señala, una a una, las enumera y pronuncia sus nombres con voz clara. Su lengua ya no tropieza pero sus ojos siguen viendo espejismos en ese cielo poblado de estrellas. Poco a poco se va calmando y deja que sus manos (las de ambos) bajen de nuevo.

Pero sigue agarrando la muñeca de Ron y, ahora, le mira callada. Cabeza inclinada hacia arriba, labios ligeramente apretados, ojos abiertos. La mano ya no hace presión pero sigue agarrada y se acerca un paso, sólo uno. Y uno es suficiente porque sus brazos pueden rodear la espalda de Ron y abrazarle, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

.- Ron, tienes que conocer las lunas, tienes que hacerlo…-. Hermione murmura contra el tórax del chico haciendo que su voz le cosquillee en el pecho.

Cada vez más débil. Cada vez más vencida por el sueño y ya casi agotada. Le reprende bajito, contra el pecho, y le dice que Sinistra va a suspenderle si no se las aprende. Murmura y repite _Náyade, Talasa, Despina, Galatea…_ Una y otra y otra vez.

Y Ron no puede dejar de pensar que quizás sea la última vez que vea así a Hermione, que la tenga así entre sus brazos. Sabe que lo que les espera no será fácil ni agradable. Sabe que el peso del futuro del mundo mágico no debería estar sobre las espaldas de su mejor amigo y por ello ha decidido compartirlo. Ron sabe que ese oasis de felicidad que ha sido la boda de Bill y Fleur no es más que un espejismo y que al día siguiente se habrá terminado el hechizo. No es más que una extraña visión, como las lunas que Hermione se afana a enseñarle, que mañana todo habrá terminado.

Que ellos se marcharán, dejarán todo atrás, olvidarán esa niñez y pasaran a ser adultos. Demasiado pronto, demasiado duro.

Por eso rodea la espalda de la chica y finge que se esfuerza en recordar los nombres de las lunas hasta que consigue distraerla lo suficiente como para hacer que ambos vuelvan a andar hacia la desgarbada silueta de La Madriguera, repitiendo a coro los nombres de las trece lunas de Neptuno y caminando haciendo eses, con los dedos entrelazados de forma natural, casi como una costumbre.

Cuando al día siguiente la señora Weasley les despierte, sorprendiéndoles durmiendo en el sofá, todavía sus dedos seguirán entrelazados y Hermione se levantará de encima del chico como un resorte, sin acordarse de nada. Y tendrá marcadas en la mejilla los pliegues de la camisa de Ron que, mucho más lento, se levantará del viejo sofá de La Madriguera y proferirá un bostezo sonoro a la vez que no podrá contener una sonrisa.

Durante el desayuno, Hermione querrá saber qué hicieron por la noche y Ron la mirará con esa sonrisa suya tan llena de pereza y de dobles intenciones y se encogerá de hombros.

.- Estábamos en Saturno, Hermione, ¿no te acuerdas?

**Fin. **

**¡¡Gracias por los RR!!**

**AnnaTB**


	4. De mil colores

**H O S P I T A L R O O M**

**Pairing: Remus/Tonks**

**Advertencias: Ninguna.**

**De mil colores**

Sólo por ser quién era debería de estar recluido en algún sitio imposible de alcanzar para el resto de las personas. Sólo por ser lo que era, tendría que ser repudiado por todo el mundo, apartado de la sociedad, ser tratado con desprecio. No era otra cosa que un deshecho social, un error de la naturaleza, un ser despreciable.

Durante muchos años, tras ese especie de edén que Hogwarts había sido para él, había aprendido que lo anteriormente dicho era el trato que él merecía. Era un monstruo, podía llegar a matar o a convertir la vida de cualquier ser inocente en un auténtico infierno. El mismo que estaba viviendo él.

Pero ya estaba habituado a ese trato y, con el tiempo, había aprendido a acostumbrarse a ello. Dolía, sí, pero ya había aceptado ese dolor. Se encogía de hombros ante el desprecio, dejaba que simplemente resbalara por encima suyo cual gota de agua. Pero de todos es sabido que el agua termina empapándote, mojándote. Calando dentro de ti. Haciendo mella, dejando huella.

Se había acostumbrado a vivir rodeado de oscuridad y ya no notaba los pequeños detalles. Vestía con túnicas mil veces remendadas, tenía una casita de madera a punto de desmoronarse y apenas dos objetos de valor olvidados encima de su mesilla de noche. Para él, lo que tenía más valor eran sus recuerdos. Las vivencias, voces, imágenes, melodías de un pasado que había quedado atrás cubierto por una pesada losa de muerte que, cuando conseguía levantar, sólo le traía una profunda melancolía que le llenaba el pecho adormeciendo la conciencia y ayudándole a olvidarse por un momento de todo aquello que le atormentaba.

Tan sólo un resquicio de vida, de luz y color se había atrevido a adentrarse en los dominios de su absoluta soledad. Una chiquilla que, sin darse cuenta, había convertido el suelo astillado de su morada en brillantes azulejos de colores. Aquella personita que, sin importarle qué ni quién, había entrado en su corazón cobijándose y haciéndose un sitio casi permanente del que iba a resultar muy difícil echarla.

Tonks.

Un solo nombre había desmoronado su triste vida, hasta tal punto que había tenido que alejarla. Mandarla lejos, poner tierra de por medio. Ese solo pensamiento le atormentaba y le aliviaba a la vez. Un sentimiento agridulce que le llenaba la boca y le hacía sentir ganas de vomitar.

Por lo que había pasado o lo que podría llegar a pasar.

No sabía lo que quería. ¿Tenerla a su lado? No, gracias. No quería destrozar su vida hasta hacer que se arrepintiera de haberle conocido. ¿Rechazarla? Tampoco. Su cariño se había convertido en algo imprescindible para vivir y no le era fácil deshacerse de él.

Se le ocurrían mil razones para alejarla. La edad, el dinero, el hecho de que ella desperdiciara su juventud con alguien como él. La licantropía. Eso era lo peor, sin duda. No iba a permitir que ella conviviera con semejante monstruo, estando expuesta cada mes al mismo peligro. La quería demasiado para ello.

Además, hacía ya mucho que se había concienciado que su vida sería un mar de soledad. No creía en eso del "…y vivieron felices". Los cuentos de hadas no estaban hechos para él, al menos no en ese aspecto. Él era el lobo feroz, el peligro, el mal… demasiado oscuro para una princesita de pelo fucsia y tejanos rasgados.

Aunque había cambiado muchísimo des que sus vidas se cruzaron.

Antes, Nymphadora Tonks era una chica feliz, despreocupada y con la capacidad de cambiar de aspecto en tres segundos. Cuando la conoció era una chica, ya prácticamente una mujer, de cabello fucsia y pecas en la nariz. Con una sonrisa permanente y con extremada torpeza en cuanto tenía que moverse. Sabía hacerte reír con la más mínima broma y era tan predecible como un terremoto.

Poco a poco se habían ido acercando. Gracias a Sirius o por culpa de él, según se mire.

Ella, su casi- prima. Él, su mejor amigo de la infancia. Y Sirius sumido en la "encarcelación voluntaria" a la que había sido obligado para no volver a Azkaban. Ambos se habían preocupado por el animago y habían terminado sosteniendo conversaciones hasta las tantas, sin darse cuenta del grado de confianza que estaban adquiriendo.

Grimmauld Place fue su refugio. El refugio de ambos, donde mitigaban su soledad aprovechando las horas muertas y hablando. Pronto surgieron multitud de diferencias entre ellos, la alocada juventud de ella contrastaba enormemente con la adulta serenidad de él que, con una sola mirada de sus ojos dorados, lograba calmar a una sulfurada Tonks a la que se le había caído una taza de café.

Remus había vuelto a sentirse como un adolescente, casi podía volver a sus tiempos en Hogwarts cada vez que la metamorfaga pasaba por allí.

Y para ella las reuniones de la orden pasaron a ser una excusa cada vez más poco creíble.

Al instalarse Remus el Grimmauld Place muchas cosas cambiaron. Para empezar, Sirius dejó de ser una sombra vagando por las habitaciones de la mansión para volver a ser persona y llegar a sonreír de vez en cuando sin que la sonrisa fuese amarga como solía serlo. El olor a persistente alcohol se había desvanecido y ahora abandonaba su cama a una hora razonable, al grito de Remus que llamaba a desayunar.

Otra cosa que cambió en cuanto Remus pasó a vivir en el cuartel general de la Órden del Fénix fue el número de visitas con las que Tonks les obsequiaba. La muchacha de pelo fucsia había pasado de venir un par de veces por semana (a veces incluso menos) a pasarse por allí casi cada día, con el pretexto de traerles provisiones o de pasar a saludar nada más.

Sirius ya lo había notado y se reía, con esa risa suya tan característica, tan parecida al ladrido de un perro, cada vez que Tonks se sonrojaba ante una mirada especialmente penetrante de cierto licántropo. El ver el enamoramiento en que se estaba sumiendo la chiquilla le devolvía las ganas de vivir y, extrañamente, cada vez era más difícil encontrarlo enfurruñado en la habitación donde Buckbeak pasaba los días.

Sin embargo, los sentimientos de Remus eran bastante más difíciles de percibir para el animago. Bueno, para él y para todo el mundo porque el licántropo se esforzaba al máximo en esconderlos.

Las visitas de Tonks se alargaban, a veces, hasta la medianoche. La mayoría de veces tan sólo se encontraban Remus, Sirius y ella en la casa, aparte del malhumorado Kreacher que se pasaba el día metido en ese agujero mugriento que usaba como habitación. Otras veces, en cambio, otros miembros de la orden aparecían para concretar algún plan y había noches en las que casi toda la organización se congregaba en la casa para celebrar alguna reunión.

En esas noches, mientras todo el mundo se juntaba en la cocina para esperar a que llegasen los demás miembros; Remus salía discretamente de la habitación y se iba a leer al salón del piso de arriba. Tonks, nada más verlo, se apresuraba a ofrecer su ayuda a Molly en la cocina para preparar la cena pero ésta, conociendo la extraña habilidad de la auror para tirarlo todo al suelo, la echaba lo más suavemente posible dándole a la chica, sin saberlo, la oportunidad perfecta para irse de la cocina e ir en busca de Remus.

Otras veces era el mismo Remus el que, antes de salir, buscaba su mirada y le hacía una imperceptible señal con la cabeza para que la muchacha le acompañase al salón; adivinando que lo haría de todas formas. Que no es que le molestase, claro.

En ése salón habían tenido algunas de las conversaciones más largas de su vida; siempre con tono amistoso que cada vez iba haciéndose más íntimo, rallando en todo momento la exasperante cordialidad que Remus se esforzaba en trazar.

Y precisamente en ése salón era dónde estaban en ese momento, en un silencio de lo más incómodo que Remus se esforzaba en ignorar.

Ella le estaba martilleando en silencio con la mirada, achicando sus ojos negros que le reprochaban en silencio el cambio de actitud de él.

Se habían acostado.

Sí, y era algo que a Remus le costaría Dios y ayuda de perdonárselo a sí mismo porque se culpaba, absurdamente, de haberle dado esperanzas a la mujer que amaba.

Tonks, por supuesto, lo veía de forma muy distinta.

Ella estaba enfadada. Pero no por sentirse usada o despechada, o incluso engañada. Ella estaba enfadada porque la noche anterior no había sido capaz de dormir ni un solo minuto. Estaba furiosa porque, con sólo una noche, se había acostumbrado demasiado a la calidez del cuerpo de Remus, al hueco entre su hombro y su cuello dónde ella podía apoyar la cabeza y que resultó ser la almohada perfecta para la metamorfaga.

En su solitaria cama de Grimmauld Place, demasiado corta para sus largas piernas, había estado dando vueltas toda la noche. Bajo las sábanas y cubierta con pesadas mantas, había sido incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Dando vueltas y más vueltas, boca arriba, boca abajo, de lado y vuelta a empezar. Las mantas y las sábanas se enredaban con los pies y al final había formado tal barullo que desistió y mandó a paseo el descanso, bajando al salón envuelta en una manta para probar suerte con algún sofá.

Allí la había encontrado, horas después, Remus, en su costumbre diaria de bajar a leer un poco antes del desayuno. Le gustaba saber que todo el mundo dormía y que no sería molestado mientras leía, cosa que odiaba.

Sin embargo, allí estaba ella, tumbada en un sofá, tapada escasamente con una manta raída y con su pelo marrón y apagado que relampagueaba con los últimos rescoldos de las brasas del fuego encendido la noche anterior. Dormía, con la respiración pausada pero sin dejar de moverse ni un segundo, ya fuese una mano que rascaba la nariz o una pierna que asomaba bajo la manta.

Quiso marcharse para evitar una situación incómoda pero la muchacha le atraía como un imán y no pudo abstenerse de apartarle un mechón de pelo que le caía graciosamente encima de la nariz. Sin embargo, el pelo volvió a colocarse como un resorte de nuevo en la nariz de la chica haciéndole cosquillas y despertándola.

El primer impulso de Remus fue salir corriendo y volver a esconderse como siempre había hecho cuando algo implicaba un contacto demasiado directo con la chica. Sin embargo, de nuevo esa sensación de no tener estómago que sintió en cuanto Tonks abrió los ojos le obligó a sonreír como un idiota y, en lugar de huir, fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones que quedaban más cerca del fuego.

.- Lo siento.-murmuró, cuando ya se había sentado.- no quería despertarte.-le aclaró.

.- No importa.-contestó ella, con el mismo tono de voz.- De todas formas, no hubiera podido dormir mucho más.-añadió, señalando con la cabeza los primeros rayos de sol que asomaban por entre las cortinas de la sala.

Se levantó de la butaca donde había estado acurrucada y se desperezó, tirando la manta al suelo y estirando la espalda curvando su vientre hacia delante. Remus tuvo que esforzarse en sobremanera para apartar los ojos de esa espalda curvada que días antes se había arqueado sólo para él.

Le pareció ver que la chica le miraba de soslayo y que luego, al volver a sentarse, lo hacía completamente de cara hacia él, poniendo para ello las piernas apoyadas en el reposabrazos. Eso era algo que Remus jamás habría hecho pero ella lograba que fuese de lo más cotidiano, lo hacía natural.

Y ahora le estaba taladrando con la mirada, a través de los mechones marrones que no pegaban para nada con su personalidad pero que se había visto obligada a lucir. Y de nuevo por culpa del dichosos licántropo que tenía justo delante.

.- ¿Piensas ignorarme toda la vida o sólo hasta que me canse de mirarte?-preguntó, tan imprevisible como siempre, sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada de él.

.- ¿Perdón?-preguntó él, que había oído perfectamente lo que le había dicho.

.- ¿Cuándo va a acabar este juego estúpido, Remus?-preguntó de nuevo.- Aunque a ti te parezca lo contrario, yo empiezo a ser mayor ya para jugar al gato y al ratón contigo.-espetó, levantándose.

Remus, que ya había dejado de lado el libro, sonrió para sus adentros. Era eso lo que le había enamorado de esa mujer. Sus comentarios graciosos, su inteligencia, su voz… Eran tantas cosas que la acercaban a ella… pero siempre acababa concluyendo en una negativa por su parte, alejarse era lo mejor que podía hacer.

.- Ya sabes mis razones, Tonks, deberías aceptarlas de una vez.-dijo, con dureza.

La nariz de ella se arrugó con un mohín de disgusto.

.- Pues tendrás que darme nuevas razones porque está claro que estas no te las acepto.-espetó ella, ladeando la cabeza, a la espera de una contestación por parte de él.

.- Deberían bastarte, Nymphadora.

.- Es Tonks.-espetó, apretando los labios.- Y si me bastan o no, lo decido yo y digo que no son suficientemente buenas.-dijo, mirándole fijamente.

Remus suspiró, sin perder ni un ápice de su serenidad. Ya habían pasado por eso y, aunque no esperaba que ella renunciara tan pronto, había una parte de él que pensó que, tal vez, tras haber estado juntos, ella se hubiera visto satisfecha.

Ni por asomo.

.- No sé por qué te resistes, la verdad, Remus.-murmuró la chica, bastante más cerca de dónde la había visto por última vez.- todo este tiempo que estamos perdiendo lo podríamos estar invirtiendo en otras cosas.- subrayó intencionadamente ese "cosas".

.- Eres una cabezona.-resopló, apartándose de su atrayente olor.

.- No creo que eso te sorprenda.-contestó ella, con una sonrisa en la voz.- Sabes que puedo llegar a ser muy persistente.-le recordó.

.- Yo más- dijo él, encarándose.

.- No lo creo.-contestó ella, dando un paso hacia delante.

Estaban tan cerca que Remus podía notar el aliento caliente de la chica contra su cuello. Apenas adivinó sus intenciones, trató de recuperar su autocontrol y se separó un paso de ella, caminando hacia atrás. Tonks soltó un gemido frustrado.

.- ¿Por qué tienes que complicarlo todo, eh?-se quejó, sonando tremendamente ultrajada.

.- Es que _es _complicado, Tonks.-le contestó, como si eso zanjara el asunto.

.- En realidad no lo es.-rebatió ella.- Chico conoce a chica, se enamoran y viven felices. Es lo más simple del mundo.-canturreó teatralmente.

.- En realidad, nuestro caso difiere bastante de eso.-contestó, con casi una sonrisa.- Sería más bien: hombre-lobo conoce a chica, se enamoran y la mata en un descuido.-dijo, sin mirarla.- Siento ser tan duro, Nymphadora, pero no me dejas otra alternativa.-murmuró, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

.- Estás siendo ridículo y tremendamente imbécil, Remus.-espetó ella.- ¿Sabes una cosa? Debería ofenderme.

Eso logró captar su atención de nuevo. Por lo general, Tonks no solía enfadarse con él y mucho menos insultarle. Eso era nuevo.

.- ¿Ah, si?-preguntó, ignorando que le había llamado imbécil.- ¿Y por qué deberías ofenderte?

.- Pues porque, a parte de ignorar totalmente lo que yo piense sobre este asunto, sin dignarte siquiera a darme la oportunidad de opinar… Estás infravalorándome, Remus. Me estás tratando como si fuera una alumna tuya que todavía no ha llegado al tema de licántropos en tu asignatura y no sabe de qué criatura estamos hablando. Pues bien, Remus, te diré una cosa: lo sé perfectamente.

Como oportunamente olvidas cada vez que hablamos sobre esto, soy Auror. Y por mucho que tú te empeñes en pensar que no, no sólo conseguí el puesto por mis habilidades como metamorfaga.-espetó.

.- Yo nunca he dicho eso.-intervino él, cortando por un segundo el discurso airado de la joven.

.- Lo que sea.-dijo ella, ignorándole.- La cuestión es, Remus, que soy Auror. Me enfrento a cosas mucho peores que un par de noches cada mes con un hombre lobo, sinceramente. No eres tan peligroso, Remus, y te prefiero mil veces antes a ti en una de tus noches malas que a un mortífago.

.- No sabes lo que dices.-dijo, más que nada por costumbre. Su voz no sonaba, ni por asomo, tan convencida como lo estaba minutos antes.

.- Eres tú quién no lo sabe.-contestó ella, airada. Si no fuera Tonks esa mujer que le miraba a través de esos mechones castaños, pensaría que estaba a un comentario de pegarle una merecida bofetada.

Remus suspiró de nuevo, cansado. Le agotaba tener todos los días la misma conversación y Tonks parecía cada día más lejos de ceder ante sus razones. Se dejó caer en el polvoriento sofá de Grimmauld Place mientras esperaba que la respiración acelerada de la chica se calmase. _Por Merlín,_ pensó,_ y sólo son las _nueve_ de la mañana._

De la nada, Tonks se sentó en sus rodillas. Ya no parecía tan enfadada pero sus labios estaban apretados en una mueca contrariada. Seguramente esperaba que Remus encontrase la forma educada y diplomática de hacer que ella se le quitara de encima sin herir sus sentimientos.

Esa mueca contrariada pareció desdibujarse un segundo cuando una de las manos de Remus se posó en su cintura, acercándola un poco más a él. Estaba segura de que había sido un acto inconsciente porque en cuanto levantó la mirada hasta sus ojos, se encontró con que él los tenía cerrados. Notó, de pronto, sus labios apretándose contra su brazo a la vez que apoyaba la frente contra su hombro. Jamás le había visto tan cansado.

.- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó, acariciando su mejilla con los nudillos.

.- Cansado.-contestó lacónicamente sin despegar los labios de su brazo.- Ya no quiero pelearme más.-murmuró.- Sólo quiero estar contigo.-dijo, abriendo los ojos.

La sorpresa paralizó los rasgos de ella lo suficiente como para que Remus pudiera beberse con los ojos esa imagen. Los ojos abiertos, las cejas arqueadas y la boca en forma de círculo. Estaba preciosa. Y la besó.

Tan sencillo, tan fácil. Tonks había entrado en su vida como un vendaval que cierra de golpe una puerta y se había establecido en su corazón haciéndose con mucho más que un hueco. Y le había costado pero lo había aceptado.

.- Ya era hora, Remus.-gimió ella, apretando sus brazos en torno al cuello de él.- Ya era hora…

**Fin.**


	5. Todas esas cartas

**Pairing: Harry/Ginny**

**Rating: none.**

**Notas: post HBP**

**Todas esas cartas**

Las guarda. Todas y cada una de esas cartas las guarda y las protege bajo un arsenal de hechizos que desbloquea una docena de veces por semana para poder volver a releerlas. No puede evitarlo, es superior a ella.

La mayoría de ellas no dicen nada importante. _Estoy bien, Ron y Hermione también están bien, te echamos de menos, dale saludos a tus padres. _Hasta las cartas de su hermano, que siempre ha sido parco en palabras, le cuentan más que las cuatro líneas que suelen llegarle de parte de Harry.

Nunca le ha dicho nada acerca de su paradero por temor, supone, a que las misivas caigan en las manos equivocadas. Ella acepta, por supuesto, el hecho de que no quiera contarle nada de sus hazañas puesto que eso los pondría en peligro a todos.

Sin embargo, no puede evitar sentirse profundamente abandonada cada vez que llega una carta y no es más que un mísero trozo de pergamino, arrugado por las inclemencias del tiempo y con sólo dos centímetros de la letra pequeña y desordenada de Harry. Sus palabras suelen estar vacías de significado y Ginny se esfuerza en encontrar algo en la forma que le dé pistas de su estado anímico real.

Una vez pudo adivinar que el chico había llorado mientras le escribía que todo les iba estupendamente y que pronto acabaría todo. Ése "pronto" era apenas un borrón en esa cuartilla gastada de pergamino y Ginny era lo suficientemente lista como para saber que era tan falso como claro.

Pero, aún así, sigue leyéndolas. Busca códigos, compara las letras, las relee de arriba abajo, de delante hacia atrás y de todas las formas posibles pero no hay nada que desmadejar de entre ese amasijo de comentarios raídos, palabras vacías y frases exentas de significado.

Es casi un ritual, levantar la cabeza hacia el cielo cada vez que sale al exterior. Achicar los ojos en busca de alguna ave desconocida, siempre distinta y nunca Hedwig, que sobrevuele La Madriguera en círculos, buscando alguna cabeza pelirroja cerca. Casi siempre, sólo una vez por semana. Las miradas al cielo se suceden con una intensidad rayana a la desesperación cuando pasa más tiempo del normal antes de tener una nueva misiva.

Desesperación y desconsuelo a partes iguales. Las necesita, todas esas cartas, pero las odia al mismo tiempo porque sabe que no la van a llenar. Lo sabe en cuanto ve un pájaro acercándose a ella, tendiéndole la patita con un pequeño, minúsculo, trozo de pergamino atado en ella. Lo sabe antes de desenrollarlo, de leerlo.

Y aún así, sigue esperándolas. Todas esas cartas. Porque sabe que, por lo menos, traen una noticia.

Que sigue vivo. Que puede que tarde, pero volverá. Que la quiere. Y que seguirá mandándolas, todas esas cartas, hasta que deje de hacerlo.


End file.
